


A Broken World

by ATLATDPSUfan



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rayla didn't come on the Assassin Trip, Slow Burn, also ez dies, i love rayllum, its my first fic for this fandom, okay lets get to it, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLATDPSUfan/pseuds/ATLATDPSUfan
Summary: What if Rayla didn't go on the assassination mission? What if Callum tries to take a baby Zym all the way to Xadia? What if Rayla stays undercover in Katolis?Rayla Moonshadow was an illegal resident in the city of Katolis, not to mention assassin, to keep her mentor, Runaan safe after he contracted a mystery illness. After the brutal murder of King Harrow and Prince Ezran, High Mage Viren rules the human kingdoms. Step-prince Callum is nowhere to be found. When Rayla finds the injured prince in her home with precious cargo tucked underneath his arm, Rayla has to take them under her wing if there was ever a chance to preserve the peace. Sunfire elves are growing hungry for blood, and a grieving queen does the same. The only hope that they can stop the impending war is the young dragon prince that Callum tried to get to Xadia, failing. If they can get him back by the end of the summer solstice, war could be prevented, as well as the deaths of thousands of elves and humans alike.





	1. Rayla

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a story on its own, but it got confusing, and here's a Rayllum fic.  
> This is my second ever fic so I'm sorry if it's bad.  
> Don't forget to review and leave Kudos!

My life changed the moment he crashed through the window.

From nowhere, a boy with dragon crashed through the window. Well, I couldn’t say I wasn’t surprised by that, after all, I had had a lot of crazy things happen to me this week. But, by far, this was probably the craziest. Oh, and I forgot a proper introduction. I’m Rayla Moonshadow. I’m an assassin. Oh, and an elf. Emphasis on the fact that elves are not allowed to live in Katolis.

Well, when I saw this dark haired boy with green eyes and his huge dragon crash through my back window, my fight or flight response was full fight. I didn’t want to, but I would defend myself if I had to. I flicked my blades out. My mind was full of questions. Why was he here? What’s with the dragon? Who is he? I’d probably have thought of a million more if he hadn’t got up, groaned, and collapsed on the floor.

All cautiousness went, I dropped my blades and ran forward, and he moaned in pain. He touched his hand to his side, and suddenly it slid off, revealing his coat, soaked with blood. I gasped softly and rushed to his aid. My first thought was, to run, run faster than ever, out of the hut, out of Katolis if I could. I bit my lip and remained calm, and attended to his wounds myself. I lifted the blood-soaked coat off, revealing an arrowhead. I heard a squeak from the nearby dragon, and was surprised to see, lo and behold, the dragon prince, young enough, but about the size of a young puppy. I widened my eyes, unable to believe what I saw.

‘What was the Prince of the dragons doing here?’ I thought. After the assassination of the King and Prince of Katolis, all magical creatures were banned from the Human Kingdoms. Even mages were killed, burned at the stake. Then I focused on the real task at hand, the boy. He groaned in agony as I cut the skin. I needed to get the arrow out. Cauterizing the wound would depend on how deep it was. I slapped the boy lightly on the face, asking if he tasted copper. I hoped to the dragons that he understood, and, to my relief, the boy shook his head. I pulled the arrowhead out sharply, throwing it across the room with a metallic clatter. Then he passed out.

The boy was delirious for the remaining time of my attending to his wound.

He regained his consciousness a couple of times, but I think what he saw was too much for him to take because he just passed out again. I lay him gently near the window, on a couple of pillows, with the dragon prince curling protectively, but drunkenly around him. As I lay on my bed, I watched them as I slowly drifted off. I wondered if this, all of this, was just a dream, and when I opened my eyes next, I would be in my bed, without a hole in my window, and no boy and his dragon sleeping peacefully in the night.

It was no dream.

I was jerked from my sleep by something hot, very hot, and also the smell of smoke. I sat up with a jolt, and there was the prince, with a very guilty look on its face. And guess what? My sheets are on fire. I put it out with some nearby water (I was expecting this. Like, who would keep a dragon in their house and not have water with them?), and saw that the boy was sitting up in his makeshift pillow bed. He was zoned out, just staring into space.

“Hey...” I said cautiously. He reacted so suddenly I jumped. He got up, and slid backward, against the corner of the wall. His hand reached for his pocket, and he realized that he was unarmed. 

He struggled to his feet, for a couple of seconds, though. He fell to the ground with a groan, clutching his side. His dragon (Who knew?) purred in concern.` 

All distrust went. I rushed toward him, and I looked at the bandages in a hurry. Ugh. I thought. He’s opened up that wound again. I un-bandaged the wound and threw herbs in my mouth, chewing them and laying them across the wound. It would numb it for a while, at least, so I can talk to him. His eyes widened in surprise, and he slid away from me as soon as I wrapped the bandages back on his now bandaged wound and the dragon prince padded his way back towards him nuzzling his shoulder, and then gently placing its head in his lap.

“Who are you?”

The boy, who looked about 17 years old, looked at me accusingly. I answered, in a fiery tone, with another question, “Who are you?” and then, in a softer, more gentle voice, “I’m Rayla, and  
I’m not here to harm you.” He didn’t seem convinced, but he let me take a look at his bandages one more time before sitting with his dragon and murmuring softly to it. 

“Okay, I have told you who I am, now tell me who you are, and why you’re here,” I say in a calm voice.

“I don’t even know you, why would I give you my identity?” said the boy suspiciously.

“It’s just your name! Plus, I have the right to know, without me healing you, you may be dead or still seriously injured,” I say, getting slightly annoyed.

“Just tell me,” I said, feeling a little calmer. He should have shown some more respect considering I have been helping him, and he knows it because I said so, but then again he just has become conscious, after 8 hours.

“I don’t trust people easily, and I hope you are who you say you are, but I owe you for helping me, even though you had no idea who I was and what my intentions were, so thanks.” He said looking straight into my eyes. 

“Where I come from, I always need to be alert for everything, speaking of which I have a lot of explaining to do…” He said looking down. “Sorry for being such a jerk.”

“It’s alright,” I said calmly.

“Well, here’s how the story starts…”

“ I know you might not believe me, but I just came from Xadia. I left Katolis a while ago. I crashed back here somehow,” he said softly. “Azymondias and I got here unexpectedly. Sorry, about your window,” he added apologetically.

“Oh, it’s fine,” I said hurriedly, as my curiosity got the better of me. “No fatal damage was done… now, please continue. What were you doing here, then?” I queried.

“Well, now that is a long story…”

“Well, I think I have the time.”

“So, Zym and I,” he said, gesturing towards the dragon sleeping peacefully near the broken window, “got here, because we escaped. There was a skirmish near the border, and when I got injured, the prince flew for days on end trying to get me to safety. I would probably be dead if it wasn’t for her.” he looked at the dragon affectionately. I looked at him funnily.

“Oh, and you too, of course!” he said in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine…” I was about to let him continue, but a burning question filled my mind.

“But what were you doing with the dragon prince?” He hesitated. “I thought he was dead.”

“So did everyone else. I found his egg and he hatched in a storm we fell into. He got me back here after I was injured.” I thought about this for a moment, then asked him a completely different one.

“Wait, I didn’t catch your name…”

He smiled. “That’s because I never told you!” he said. “But, if you really want to know, it’s Callum.”

“Callum? As in the prince of Katolis?”

“It’s step-prince, really, but… yeah?"

“Hmm.”

“Okay. Now I get to ask you questions,” he said innocently. I chuckled. He looked about my age but he acted like a child. “Fine, step-prince, ask away.”

And thus began a future where two friends, brought together by fate repeatedly, finally meet again.


	2. Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You only get five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! This is my first fic so don't judge me too harshly haha

“You only get five.” the blonde girl said.

 

“What?”

 

“Five. Questions?” the girl held up her gloved hand, scrutinizing it as if it looked alien.

 

Well, I better make these count. First up, her name… but that would be too basic a question.

 

Her status? Too materialistic. Her family? Too intrusive. Just her name, then.

 

What was it? Rayna? Ralya? Rosa? Wracking my brain, I searched for the right word. It didn’t come, and I gave in to my mind’s useless nagging. The voices in my head were loud and clear now, asking me thousands of things at once. I shut my eyes.

 

The girl’s clear, sarcastic voice with the enchanting accent cut through my thoughts like a Sunforge blade.

 

"Earth to step prince?" she quipped. "Wha', did my mysterious human beauty entrance you?" I shook my head, trying to clear the clutter that was always there in the back of my head, instead, shoving it away and focused on the girl. 

 

Her skin was paler than most, and her hair was a light blonde, almost white. She smirked at me then, but it drifted into a frown of concern and worry as a cough came from a room in the cottage. Then the muffled words, "Rena?" (I think...)

 

I shifted to try and hear more, but the girl, (Rena?) was already getting up. She motioned for me to stay put, and she called back softly, an almost motherly tone in her voice.

 

" I'm on m' way, Runaan," she said. "I got an un'xpected visitor." she looked at me and put a finger to her lips, walking backward. I could barely hear her footsteps on the creaky floorboards.

 

Zym yawned as he teetered over to me, yapping. He was hungry. As usual. I scratched his head absentmindedly as my mind took me for another ride into sleep. 

 

 

***

_Ezran was running down the hallway, next to me._

_What were we running from? Who? Where was King Harrow?_

_I looked to Ezran for where we needed to turn. He was holding a heavy glowing egg. He was... crying?_

_"Keep Azymondias safe."_

_  
_

_"What? Azymondias? " He nodded, pushing the egg into my hands as the tears streamed down his face. "That's his name. Tell him for me. I love you, Callum."_

_Suddenly, he let out a blood-curdling scream. The tears on his face turned red. The shrieking filled my brain as my little brother pushed me into a stairwell and the rocky door closed._

_  
_

_I banged on the door. Ezran. My little, baby brother. Only fifteen._

_  
_

_"Ezran!" I was crying too. His screams of pain still echoed in my mind. "EZRAN! Please!"_

_  
_

_I prayed to all the gods I knew. I prayed to the Dragons. I bit my fingernails. I clutched the dragon egg, that damned egg. I cursed the people before me for killing the Dragon King._

_  
_

_I._

_  
_

_I._

_  
_

_I._

_  
_

_I had to run. For him._

_  
_

_For my dead brother._

_  
_

_For Ezran._

_  
_

_***_

_  
_

I was startled awake by the soft touch of a glove on my face. I scrambled away, trying to rip it off. It held fast. 

 

It brushed away a tear with its thumb.

 

The next thing I saw were eyes. Violet eyes. I burst out screaming again, flailing, kicking, trying to get away.

 

 _They_ killed him.

 

They  _killed_ him.

 

They killed  _him._

_  
_

The eyes turned stormy grey. I stopped.

 

The concerned face of the beautiful stranger looked back, worried.

 

I was blinking away tears that wouldn't stop flowing. I wiped them away with the heel of my palm as she took her gloved hand off of my face.

 

_Why was she always wearing gloves?_

_  
_

She smiled sadly at me, tilting her head, and the nagging thoughts shifted to the back of my mind.

 

"Nigh' terrors, wee prince?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was depressing.
> 
> I will update once a month (if I'm lucky) because I have really bad writers' block and I'm working on a story for the Lockwood and Co. Fandom as well. Expect another update near 27-31st of May!
> 
> Please remember to review as it really gives me the confidence to update.


	3. Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " We're in Katolis, dummy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back faster than expected. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm sitting in a random school waiting for my Brother to come out of boy schists typing on my iphone 4. Don't expect updates this fast, I was bored, had time, and an idea.

I looked at the panicked prince with wide eyes. He looked freaked out beyond reckoning, and the reaction that I got from him as I woke him from his sleep was  _definitely not_ what I expected.

 

He was horrified, to put it bluntly. 

 

The face that he made was one of disgust, of fear, of  _hate._

 

But eventually he recognised it was me and left me alone, wiping his tears as I regained my composure as well.

 

People used to look at me like that. Like I was an outcast. This was a cruel reminder of the fact that I was different.

 

Brushing it off, I spoke softly, afraid of startling him even more. 

"Nigh' terrors, wee prince?"

 

He just nodded, though his eyes flitted in all directions and a bead of sweat dropped off from his forehead to chin. 

 

After a moment, I realised how close I was sitting to him and gave him some breathing space, and he blinked, then smiled gratefully.

 

" Who was that?" He asked, breaking the silence.

 

" Oh. Tha' was m' uncle," I replied. "He's kinda sick righ' now."

 

Callum only nodded. The tears hadn't quite stopped falling yet, but the prince seemed to be recovering. He palmed the last few stray droplets off his eyes and turned to look at me.

 

 He tilted his head, and stated,

 

" Where are we, Rena?"

 

Rena? Who was Rena? The thought struck me in the face while simultaneously lifting a giant weight off my shoulders.  _He didn't remember my name._ Thank god. 

 

In that moment of weakness I gave him my elven name. He didn't remember it. How did he know the human one? Another slap in the face. Runaan. The genius used my human name. 

 

I just hope I don't slip up like that again. Cursing myself for my carelessness, I focused on Callum, who's gaze had drifted from her to the intricate carvings on the wall.

 

" We're in Katolis, dummy."

 

He jumped, and his eyes shifted to the window, pain flashing in his eyes.

 

" Oh, ha. I should have known, since w-we're so close to the p-palace."

 

I was concerned.

 

" Would it be bad to ask what that dream was about?"

 

His eyes darted to mine again, panicked, like I was forcing him to give an answer. I could almost hear his thoughts racing through his head.

 

 His breathing quickened. He was trembling. Suddenly he was gasping.

 

" Woah, woah, woah, hey!" I backpedaled, shifting closer to place my hand on his back. "You didn't need to answer it. Breathe."

 

" Breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update once a month (if I'm lucky) because I have really bad writers' block and I'm working on a story for the Lockwood and Co. Fandom as well. Expect another update near 27-31st of May!


	4. Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's another early update. I noticed that chapters got shorter, though, so I Guess I'll give you more short chapters than less Long ones.

I got panic attacks often.

 

When Rena asked me that question, the remnants of te dream that had been in the back of my mind flooded into my head, like a wound forgotten but not healed having salt rubbed in it.

 

Flashes of memories of Ezran flitted through my line of sight, though I knew that they weren't even there.

 

Ezran, laughing with Bait.

 

Ezran, playing with a sword.

 

 Ezran, screaming with tears of blood.

 

I was gasping, and from the corner of my eye I saw Rena move to place one of her hands on my back, rubbing circles into it like it would ease the pain. 

 

I caught one word that made me stop breathing entirely.

 

" Breathe," she said softly.

 

The déjà vu hit me like a sack of stones to the stomach. Any and all breathing or words that I had to say stopped.

 

Rena looked surprised, and I wanted to run. I wanted to hide, I was embarrassed and crying and  _I'm crying_ and  _mom, mom, mom, mom and leave me alone, please stop!_

 

I ripped myself away, drawing my knees up to my chest to try and muffle my sobbing.

 

I shouldn't be like this. I have to be strong. Ezran isn't here to comfort. I need to do my duty.

 

Rena looked around as I gasped for breath through my tears. A cough sounded in the hallway. She tried her best to muffle my sobs, but when that failed, she muttered a curse, and an apology.

 

Her hand reached for my shoulder, pressing a pressure point. I stopped moving, stopped crying. I couldn't move. I slumped to the floor.

 

" Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," she repeated it like a mantra to me. I could only move my eyes, but it took so much  _effort,_ and the only thing I could do was stare at her silhouette as she hurried into the hallway as the coughing intensified. 

 

She left me with one last apologetic glance, dissapearing into the hallway for a moment before rushing at me with a large rock. 

 

It hit my head, and everything faded into black. I could still hear her sorrys as I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! It gives me the drive to continue and hopefully complete this story!


	5. Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t die, you know.”

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, Callum... " I repeated as I put him gently in the broom closet. The cough had gotten worse. Time to see what was _really_ happening.

 

I walk up the hallway as fast as I could and I knocked on Runaan’s door. There was no answer. What’s there to lose? I thought and I pushed the door open. I gasped. The floor was splattered in blood, and Runaan sat on his bed, surprised to see me.

 

“What are yo—” he started to cough uncontrollably into his hand. I rushed to his side. his hand fell to his side, and there were spots of blood on it.

 

“Runaan,” I said firmly. “What happened?”

 

he wheezed and then chuckled hoarsely. “Scoplexia Asthegina happened.” Somehow, that name sounded familiar.

 

“Sco—what??” I was panicked. he chuckled again. Followed by more coughing.

 

“A disease, Ray. But I’ll be fine… Hopefully.” his mesmerizing blue eyes widened. “Wait, you're not supposed t—”

 

“To be here, I know. But you need help. Is this a known disease? Is there a cure?” I could hear the concern in my voice.

 

“Rayla, I’ll be fine. It will pass—” Another bout of coughing up blood.

 

 _No, it won’t. I thought. Unless you get help._ The sparkle had gone from his eyes, and his face was hollow. he gasped for breath.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” he said softly. “I won’t die, you know.”

  


Runaan’s entire body shook as another spasm came. I put my hand comfortingly on his shoulder as he coughed. he looked at me gratefully. Then he started to wheeze. Oh god, is this another symptom? I thought worriedly. Then I realized that he was laughing at me. Hoarse, coughing laughter, but laughter all the same.

 

“What?” I said indignantly.

 

“You’re so worried,” he gasped for breath. “One might think you have feelings for me.” Ha. Ha. Quite the comedy, Runaan. “You need to rest,” I said gently, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth. Runaan sighed as if disappointed.

 

“Do I have to?” he whined.

 

“Yes,” I tell him firmly. “But I can stay… If you want me to…” he smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. “No, you need to rest too. You’ve been up all night watching me.”

 

Really, all night? I lost track of time, but when I reached my bed, I realized how tired I was. Zym lifted his head up sleepily. Then got up and blew a warm gust of air at me. Thanks. I nodded at him. The dragon laid back down, and soon both of us were fast asleep. I dreamed of a perfect world, but one without Callum, where Runaan was healthy, and my family alive…

 

I awoke to a crash in the kitchen. That must mean one thing…  oh no. I rushed to the kitchen, and, to my horror, Runaan was lying sprawled on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth in a steady stream. I gasped, and rushed toward her, still panting from my run from my room.

 

“Oh, Runaan, you know you needed to get rest, oh this is all my fault,” I moaned. Then his eyes opened, and he gripped onto my shirt.

 

“Ray… Help me….”

 

“What?!”

 

“Help me up, Ray,” he said, annoyed. Phew.

 

As soon as Runaan was safely back in his bed, I relaxed. I really hoped he would be okay. he smirked at me, but his eyes were still dull and hollow. I sighed, relieved. he’s acting so weird, I really don’t know what to make out of it, I think.

 

“Runaan, what were you doing?” I asked, exasperated. “You scared me half to death!” he suppressed a cough, but he smiled, with the same snooty smirk as before.

 

“Th-that’s what you’re sup-supposed to do to me.” he sniggered weakly. Well, at least it hasn’t changed his spirit…I thought, relieved.

 

“Seriously, Runaan,” I say in a tone, trying not to be harsh, but getting slightly annoyed. “You could have gotten seriously hurt!” he laughed drunkenly, then coughed up blood, me rubbing his back all the while. he shrugged my hand off.

 

“I can t-take care of myself, you know!” he said as loudly as he could, which wasn’t much. What am I going to do? I think, concerned. he clearly needs help, and I have no one to ask, I don’t know anything about this world, other than what Runaan has told me, which isn’t much.

  


“Runaan,” I say forcefully, but gently. “How do you cure Sco—whatever it is?” he giggled giddily as if he was drunk. “Runaan, answer me.”

 

“Oh, there’s a cure, alright,” he slurred. “Go to the-the drawer and get the box…”

 

“Okay,” I said getting a box.

 

“No, n-n-not that one,  -the other one...” Runaan said in a singsong voice.

 

“Okay…” I look in and there is another one, but more hidden in the drawer. Why on earth did he not just get it and cure herself already? How could it be that easy?

  


Runaan answered that question for me as if reading my mind. (I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly, he’s delirious.)

 

“The medicine’s painful,” he groaned. “I hate it, I don’t want to.”

 

“Well,” I said, “You need to have it, and I don’t think that you have a choice.” he glared at me with sadness in his blue eyes.

 

I was surprised at what the medicine could do to her, despite the instructions being so easy. It said that you should take 5 pills consecutively and you were cured. (For then, whatever that meant.) Not so easy. When Runaan was about to take the first one, he warned me about something.

 

“Rayla,” he wheezed. “No matter what I say, beg or plead, make sure that I eat all of them.” Well, that didn’t seem so hard, but little did I know what was about to happen.

 

Runaan looked at the pill, closed his eyes, and gulped it down. Then tears sprang to his eyes, and he looked at me, with heavy tears streaming excessively down his cheeks.

 

“No, please Ray, I can’t...” he sobbed. “Make it stop, make it stop,” he moaned, and I couldn’t bear to look at his pleading eyes, his lips pressed together in pain.

 

But he had to eat if he were to live.

 

“Runaan, this will make you better...” I said in the most soothing voice, and my heart broke as he, believing me,  gulped down the second pill obediently, but then gagged and looked at me again, pleading more desperately.

 

“No… don't make me...” I fought down the urge to give in, to comfort her.

 

Eventually, with a heavy heart, I managed to help Runaan to swallow the last three, and he fell into a fitful sleep. I sighed and brushed his messy auburn hair out of his eyes, and I looked into his face, that was ever so slightly frowning, as if having a bad dream, with the tears still sticking onto his eyelashes.

  



	6. Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry if the chapters seem disjointed or not well put together at times (like having 'her' when the person is a boy or something).  
> As I said when I first began this journey, this comes from another story that my ex-friend would sue if I ever published. I don't have the editor nor the willpower to go over it so many times.

I woke up in a broom closet. No joke. I was dazed and my head hurt like _hell_. I was unharmed.

 

Rena was not to be trusted. I figured. But she did seem genuinely sorry as she hit me over the head. _Actually_ ,  said the voice annoyingly, _you can remember the number of sorries that you heard. 26. Maybe a 27 after you passed out._ I shoved the thoughts out of my mind, irritated. The voice used to be scary, at a point, and now they were a part of my daily life. This one was particularly persistent.

 

Checking the knob, which was locked, I looked for a route of escape.  _Clever girl,_ the voice murmured.  _No ways out._

"Shut up," I muttered. "Let me think." I heard a  _tsk_ , but it stayed silent, thankfully. The primal stone... where was it? I woke up with it gone.  _Curses._ Rena must have taken it.  _Oh, well._ I shook the knob again but to no avail. I searched the closet for something, groping in the dark and urging my eyes to adjust faster. Where was Zym? I needed him. To return him to Xadia. At least a mother should be reunited with her son, a war averted at best. Best was too much to hope for. 

 

Nothing in the closet. My head hurt. And the voice began its sinister whispering. You are no good at anything. _You are never going to be happy. No one is ever going to love you. Everything you have is gone. You should give up._

"Shut up. _Shut_ up. Shut _up_. _Shut up!_ " My voice was too loud. I quieted down, and I heard thumps in what was supposed to probably be the room next to me. Muttering, cursing, and then hacking coughs. I pressed my ear to the wall.

 

“No, please Ray, I can’t... Make it stop, make it stop,” Ray? Did he mean Rena? What was she doing to him? His sobs died down after a calming voice cut in. 

 

“Runaan, this will make you better...” Rena soothed. I stumbled against the wall, striving for better access and knocked over a broom. A sharp intake of breath from me and the other side. More calming words. "Here, only three more..."

 

"No..." Another moan. This went on and on for what seemed like hours. My ear felt sore from having pressed it against the concrete wall. I sat, leaning the back of my head on the wall as Rena muttered something to the man (her uncle?) and took hurried steps to what I realised with relief was the door to the broom closet.

 

The door opened and I expected to be gifted with the sight of light. I wasn't so lucky. The dark door opened and a silhouette of a disheveled Rena, who looked like she'd been rammed into a wall, stood quietly.

 

"I know, I know," she said sadly. "I hit you over the head with a rock and now you'll probably never trust me again." She looked like she expected to be hit. Then her grey eyes met mine, the single earring that she wore on her left ear glowing dimly in the low light.

 

I wanted to say something, anything to reassure her, even now, as the captor apologised to the captive and begged forgiveness. It reminded me endlessly of my Stepfather, and my little Brother. 

 

I raised a hand and she flinched, like I was about to hit her, but I  just waved it in front of her eyes and smirked. She just stared blankly at me, and then stepped out of the doorway to allow me to leave the suffocating closet. Zym jumped up to sit on my shoulder.

 

As I passed her, I could hear her muttering something to herself, rather, than to me.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," she whispered under her breath. "I'm sorry." It probably wasn't just me who she was apologising to. I scratched Zym between the horns, and muttered an apology to him too, for not paying as much attention to him as I would have liked. He just chirped enthusiastically.

 

Rena gestured towards the bed in the large room, and was about to leave, still muttering sorry to herself, but I called to her.

 

"Hey, Rena?" she stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head hesitantly. "No hard feelings?" 

 

She stopped. Processed. Debated. and finally, after a deafening silence, she nodded to me, speaking with a smile. 

 

"No hard feelings..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the 21 people who left kudos on my story. And I love the people who review it more (just kidding,) though I would absolutely KILL for some feedback (not-so-much kidding) so I IMPLORE you, yes, YOU, to please, please, PLEASE, leave some criticism on my doorstep, I can take it. (I can't take it.)
> 
> Love you all with the bottom of my overflowing heart,  
> Kate (the name I prefer to be called, instead of ATLATDPSUFan (also bonus points to whoever guesses what it stands for))


	7. Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Illusion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back at it again, but I am going to have slower updates (sorry!). Exam week is coming up, and the studies aren't going to do themselves (I wish). Enjoy and comment!

I left Callum with guilt, soul crushing guilt. How could he forgive me after I hit him over the head? After I locked him in a closet? After deceiving him, no,  _still_ deceiving him. Stupid humans. They trust so easily.

I wish that they didn't.

I wish that they weren't like elves so that I could find something to hate them for. But they are like us.  Sweet, and funny, and kind, and just  _people_.

 

I shook my head, like that would shake the settling feeling of emotions crashing onto my shoulders. I needed to see Tinker now. Runaan's condition was getting worse, and the pills weren't really doing much. But words that Tinker spoke settled the butterflies in my stomach. 

_"Don't worry, little flower. It will only happen the night of the full moon."_

 

I knew Runaan didn't want Tinker to worry. I knew that he didn't want Tinker to know, but eventually he found out. I still don't think Runaan ever forgave me for that night.

 

\-----

 

 

_It was the fifth time he had vomited blood that night, I noted unhelpfully. I was standing at the door, and... I was screaming at him. Why was I screaming at him? Oh, right. Back to reality._

 

_"--unaan!" I was yelling. "We have t' tell Tinker NOW! I'm nae gonna hide it any long'r." My accent thickened in my panic._

 

 _He was shaking his head, so prideful, so stubborn, so_ him.  _I wished he wasn't himself. Even when he was vomiting unbelievable amounts of blood, he was still. So. Prideful. Sometimes it got annoying. Now, just worrying. I stormed out, and I could feel a ghost of his touch on my hand and a muffled "no" as I headed over to the blacksmith's shop._

 

_Tinker was awake. He flung the door open before I even had the chance to knock. He was in a panic, hair disheveled. As he was about to rush out, I stopped him._

 

 _"Illus'n." The one word made him stop and look at me, surprised, but I just cleared my throat and repeated myself. "Illusi'n." He still looked up at me, chest bare, and his Sunfire tattoos were bright in the moonlight. I tapped one of them and repeated, again. " _Illusion."__

 

_"Shit!" His eyes widened, in realization, and I heard him curse under his breath. "Shit, shit, shit." He came back with an amulet and his human ware was back, the charcoal skin tuned to a chocolate brown. He rushed across the street and I breathed a sigh of relief. He would handle this._

 

_I looked up at the moon, feeling the pull that I always had to it, drinking in the magic that still swirled around, even in this side of Xadia. I wanted to remove the illusion. I wanted to... be free._

 

_No._

 

_Runaan needs me._

 

_I tore my eyes away from the moon's beautiful face. The marks on it only made it stand out more, though, they probably were to make it less radiant. I had to stop thinking about this. I couldn't risk it._

 

_I needed to rest now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Comment if you like, don't like, or just for the sake of it! It really keeps me going.


	8. Callum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a notice at the bottom, please read it. Enjoy this chapter.

Rena didn't come back the rest of the night.

Not that I was complaining, my head still hurt and I was glad for the silence, but being left alone in a room in a random person's house with the voice in your head _just_ didn't seem that appealing. As if on cue, it started up again.

 

 _'Come_ on _,'_ it droned. _'nothing you do is ever_ interesting. _Steal from her or something, she's gonna betray you again._ _'_

I didn't feel like talking back to it today, so I just listened to it complain.

_'And, for one, her uncle is sick! You can't afford to get sick, remember? You have to get that dragon whelp back to Xadia!'_

"Fair point..." I said, my hands fidgeting. I needed my sketchbook.  _I should ask for that when she gets back..._

 _'Are you even listening to me?'_ the voice interjected, almost indignantly.

"Yeah," I say, not paying attention. "I agree."

 

I  _swear_ I could hear the voice rolling its eyes, whether or not it had them. I just grunted and got off the bed, my head still throbbing from where Rena hit me. I got on my hands and knees, searching blindly for my sketchbook. It was under the bed, with a note from her.

 

_Hey, Callum._

_I'm sorry about hitting you on the head. Hoping you've forgiven me by now._

_As you know, my uncle's very sick, so I have to take care of him and you won't see me._ _Don't go into his room._

_There are bandages in the drawer next to you if your head starts to bleed. Sorry._

_There's a bottle in the bottom cabinet, near the kitchen. Moonberry juice, it'll keep your strength up._

_Don't drink too much. You'll get sick, and I won't be there._

_I'll be back tomorrow morning._

_Sorry, again,_

~~_Rayl_ ~~ _Rena_

 

She apologized too much. I gave a Iittle chuckle and ran my fingers over the bump on my head, wincing as they made contact. It wasn't bleeding, which was good, but I had another problem to take care of. My stomach gave it away, growling like the little dragon sleeping on the pillows next to me. 

 

Time to grab a snack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a hiatus.  
> I know, I know, I went on one for like... four months, but school just started and it's hitting me like a sack of bricks.   
> It won't be nearly as long as my last one, but I will be posting chapters regularly after that. It's exam week, and I'm studying like crazy, but I managed to find time to post a chapter or two. On October 9th, I will post a new chapter, and then I'll be gone for about 3 weeks. Please don't be mad, but I think you will understand that school is a big priority for me.  
> This story is NOT over. I am not giving up.  
> If you still need your dose of chapters, read my other story, Shards.  
> Review, and leave some Kudos!   
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go. See you in 2 weeks!  
> Don't forget to review and leave Kudos!


End file.
